Have a Wool Trip
Have a Wool Trip is a season 95 episode of HTFF. Plot Chompy is seen driving a taxi and stops for a while. Soffie comes out of the taxi, breathes the fresh air and checks her surroundings. Pranky who is nearby, sees the newcomer and decides to do something. Soffie then spots Pranky standing next to her and thinks to herself that he might be able to help her out. Pranky giggles and just points with his finger at a random direction. Soffie enters the taxi and goes to where Pranky was pointing to. Meanwhile, Pranky actually wants her to step into his hole trap that he was pointing to, and feels seems dissapointed at himself. At the museum, Senior is cleaning some of the stuff before going to somewhere else. Soffie then appears and sees some stuff inside the museum. She takes the picture of the exhibits before the takes them outsite. Senior reappears and begins to panic when he notices that the pearl has disappeared. Pranky is seen again waiting for someone to fall to his prank until Soffie suddenly walks to him and gives him the pearl. He seems confused until he sees Senior running towards him to get the pearl. Shocked, he accidentally throws the pearl into the hole, also causing Senior to fall into the hole. Soffie still looking for some directions of the town, she sees Pranky walking up to her. Pranky decides to give her a new "map" of the town. Soffie then goes to the place marked with "X" while Pranky is setting up his pranks. Soffie the directions of the map, she suddenly arrives at the doughnut shop. She decided to enter the shop and then she meets Fatty. Fatty sees the tourist and offers Soffie his doughnut. However, Soffie doesn't really understand Fatty, so she just takes a picture of him, causing Fatty to stunned by the flash and starts to choke on a doughnut. He trying to tell her that he is chocking, but Soffie thinks that Fatty he wants more food, so she tries to help him by putting her cotton candy into his mouth. Fatty is struggling for his life until he finally coughs out all of the food. He grows dizzy and tries to walk away until he trips on some doughnuts he coughed out earlier on, and then he falls onto the conveyor belt. His big torso gets caught on the bars holding it up and he ends up getting torn to bits. Doe is ready to make some doughnuts, but instead gets terrified when she sees Fatty dead. Meanwhile, Senior waves with his hand from the hole asking for some help. Soffie, sees Senior waving, but she only takes the pearl with her and leaving Senior stuck in the hole. Pranky seems surprised by how he keeps failing to prank Soffie, and gets distracted by Senior, he runs into his hole and trips on his own rope, triggering the paint can to fall on him. He loses his balance and falls on the ground on the side of the road. He then gets hit by a car that and the impact sends him flying straight into the ocean. His blood later triggers a nearby shark . Soffie then walks to a side of a hill, still trying to orientate using the map. She later asks Paws and Angie, who are hanging out at the park for direction. Paws asks for a map, but Soffie accidentally gives her a picture of something. Paws freaks out and accidentally bumps Angie behind her. Angie is about to fall of the cliff and the shark from earlier is ready to eat her. Paws manages to save Angie by grabbing her hand, but her head is crushed by her sphere, that falls from above. Angie ends up falling off the cliff and gets eaten by the shark off-screen, along with her sphere. Soffie, still trying to find someone to help her out meets Squabbles, who decides to help Soffie out. He is aware that the map is fake and throws it, which ends up hitting a bee hive. Squabbles has his head hit by the beehive and starts to scream for help to get his head off from the beehive. Soffie tries to help him by throwing Senior's pearl onto the bee hive, causing the bees to get more aggressive. Wooly suddenly comes out of nowhere and hits the beehive with a bat, which crushes Squabbles' head. Both of them think that they have succeeded in "saving" Squabbles as they no longer hear him scream for help. Wooly later happily greets Soffie like he knows her from somewhere. Soffie asks him for some directions. Wooly, understands her and takes her to the town. Soffie is thankful to Wolly and gives him the pearl. Senior reappears and wants the pearl back. Wooly misunderstands what Senior actually wants and throws the pearl onto his head, causing Senior to lose balance and to fall onto the road, and Senior is soon after ran over by a car. Next scene shows Clam at the beach, who later checks a corpse of a dead shark with destroyed torso. He also find a broken sphere and a picture which flies by him. Sheepy, who gets triggered by the dead shark, attacks and mauls Clam off-screen. The picture (that was seen earlier by Paws) actually shows Fatty's fate in the doughnut shop, ending the episode. Moral "A different language is a different vision of life." Deaths *Fatty is torn to pieces when he falls on the conveyor belt and has his big torso get caught on the bars holding it. *Pranky is sent flying by a speeding car on an impact and splatters onto the ocean. *Paws' head is crushed by Angie's sphere. *Angie is eaten by the shark. (death not seen) *Squabbles' head is smacked multiple times by Wooly. *Senior's head is ran over by a car. *A shark's torso is ripped and destroyed. (death not seen) *Clam is mauled by Sheepy. (off-screen) Injuries *Fatty chocked on a doughnut and cotton candy. *Squabbles' head is hit by a beehive and is attacked by bees. Trivia *This marks Soffie's first starring role. *Fatty's death is similar to Lumpy's death in "The Chokes on You" *The shark is actually killed by the curse effect from Angie. It's unknown how it's get killed and only shows it's body being ripped and destroyed. *Both Wooly and Soffie seem knows each other and also understand the language. They might born in the same country. *Hokahoka and Niya are seen inside the doughnut shop meanwhile Perry is seen at the park. Category:Season 95 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes